


izuku放弃做人了

by aboutloveandpeace



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutloveandpeace/pseuds/aboutloveandpeace
Summary: 标题即本篇内容，讲述的是一个发生在魔法世界的轰出故事。因为种种原因，绿谷出久被他的前期对头轰焦冻搞得不做人了。





	izuku放弃做人了

轰焦冻走进办公室内，坐了下来。他的对面坐着本次课程的指导教师，也是当今社会唯一一位达到Level5的大魔导师，欧尔麦特。  
按道理轰焦冻应该感到激动，毕竟不是谁都能有机会和这位名人面对面座谈，更不用说成为他的弟子。但是——就目前屋内的氛围来看，两人的对话内容也许并没有那么和谐。  
“你拒绝召唤使魔，”欧尔麦特看着他，“为什么？”  
这个问题不出轰焦冻所料，早在刚刚上课的时候他就发现了欧尔麦特这欲言又止的模样。只是，轰焦冻想，这位老师一定从别的渠道多多少少获取了一些他的信息所以才碍于众人的缘故没有当堂问出来。  
“……”  
可他该怎么解释这个问题？  
也许放在以前他可以直截了当的用“家庭原因”来回答，但现在——  
轰焦冻的视线落向自己的右手，袖口处一个黑色的纹章若隐若现。  
那是契约缔结成功的标志。

*第一章*

“等一下！轰同学！”  
那个绿发的小子再次出现在他身后，穷追不舍。  
轰焦冻感到烦恼非常，但也不得不停下脚步，扭头看向他：“什么事？”  
“学生不能进这儿，相泽老师说过的。难道…你忘了吗？”  
“只是随便转转而已。”  
绿谷出久，这个有着一头毛燥卷发的男孩显然没料到会得到这样的狡猾答复。他瞪大了眼，一时间竟不知道该说些什么：“可…”  
——看看他那副蠢样。  
轰焦冻无端生出一丝想要揶揄绿谷的想法，只是这个念头很快便被焦躁的情绪盖过。他抽出怀里的魔杖，带着些许威胁意味的指向绿谷：  
“走开。”  
这不是他们第一次在这里发生对话，相同的情景早在之前就已经上演了不下十遍。只是每次都以轰焦冻沉默的离开做告终，而这回，他不打算再做任何退让。  
说真的，为什么每次他来这里的时候都会碰上这家伙？  
“那里是禁地。”  
绿谷仍旧一副不死心的样子，劝说他跟自己回去。  
“……”  
轰焦冻知道对方担心自己的安危，但这些对于现在的他来说都无足轻重。挥动的魔杖顶端闪烁着，下一秒两道白光便咻地射向绿谷出久所站的位置。  
“轰同学？”绿谷傻了眼，慌慌张张便向一边躲闪。怀里厚厚的一摞教科书直接飞了出去，掉在旁边的草丛上。  
冰刃的速度并不快，轰焦冻刻意降低了甩出去的速度，因此只堪堪插在地面上。但足够激起些绿谷出久的怒意，他不明白眼前这个红白发的男孩究竟是怎么了，三番两次要往森林深处闯。甚至是在他不厌其烦的提醒了这么多次以后。  
“你——”绿谷出久一骨碌爬了起来，然而话刚开头便被轰焦冻打断。  
“有时间管别人闲事不如回去多练练魔法。”  
绿谷出久马上明白对方是在说他课上那堪称糟糕的表现，被戳中痛脚的感觉令他想当场吐出一口血，好在深吸一口气后忍住了。  
绿谷出久面上平常，但心里忍不住大叫：嘿，轰先生，你以为我愿意管这麻烦事吗？要是可以的话我早就想在上上上次放弃了，有谁愿意和新同学闹矛盾？更何况你这家伙性格还冷得像块冰。  
但是——  
看向轰焦冻身后黑黝黝的森林，绿谷出久咽了口唾沫，边在内心继续嘲笑自己边举起了魔杖，摆出和对方同样的姿势。  
“你无论如何都要进去吗？”  
回想起对方实战课上展现出的破坏力，绿谷出久的手微微抖动。但他的视线仍死死地黏在轰焦冻身上，一刻不肯放松。  
被说爱管闲事也好，圣父情怀也罢。就算对上轰焦冻的胜率只有百分之一，他也绝不会明知危险还眼睁睁看着对方前往的。  
天知道那里面会有什么呢？他们对这世界的了解实在太少了。  
“……”  
轰焦冻没有回答，绿谷出久揣度着他的神情，知道对方仍没有改变主意。  
“好吧，我真的不知道你为什么想进去那里。但是我会——”已不抱任何正常交流的希望，绿谷只当这句作对战前最后的寒暄。他清楚地明白自己不会释放出讯息魔法来通知相泽老师，就结果来讲轰焦冻进入禁地或因此退学都是绿谷无法接受的事。  
啊…这可真是够了。也许小胜说的对，我确实该改掉这麻烦的性格。  
“屠龙。”轰焦冻却开口了。  
“——阻止…哈？”绿谷出久膛目结舌，后半句话直接咽回了肚子，他的嘴巴张大得仿佛能吞下一个鸡蛋，“不…我是说，什么？”  
“龙。”轰焦冻再次重复。  
好的，出久。现在事件已成功从二级升为一级，恭喜你一箭双雕，surprise！绿谷出久几乎要在心里哭出来。  
龙，这片大陆上最古老、也最神秘的生物。它们通常只出现在两个地方，森林深处或教科书里。和人类的魔法师不同，它们生下来便受到大自然的恩惠，不用念咒语就可以自由支配大气中的元素。甚至有传言说它们中的一部分可以通过超位魔法与神灵面对面沟通…  
与神对话的真假暂不可考，但龙的强大毫无疑问为所有典籍公认。只是大陆已近十年没有目击它们的记录，最后一次还是在欧尔麦特那场封神战役中，作为敌人一方被击溃败逃。  
眼下轰焦冻以极为冷静的状态说出“屠龙”，绿谷出久第一反应不是他疯了就是他疯了。因为欧尔麦特那场战斗那不仅仅是最后一次目击证明，更是人类历史上唯一一次击败龙类的里程碑。  
不仅如此，为什么轰焦冻会断定禁区里有龙？  
也许我应该拿出清醒剂而不是魔杖。绿谷出久乱糟糟地想。一瓶给轰一瓶给我，看看这到底是不是在做梦。  
“嘿兄弟，你们有谁看到口田的兔子了吗？它刚刚受到一点惊吓…等下，你们为什么要拿魔杖指着对方？”  
谁来了？  
轰焦冻和绿谷出久同时扭头，看见不知道从哪旮旯钻出来的上鸣电气正呆呆地看着他们。  
“你们是…在吵架？”意识到自己来得不是时候，上鸣电气试探着问。  
“呃嗯…只是指导罢了，指导。是吧，轰同学？”  
“嗯。”轰焦冻往绿谷出久的方向看了一眼。  
“诶，是我误会了吗？对不起对不起。”上鸣没料到，连忙摆手。但还是疑惑，总觉得刚刚面对面站着的俩人下一秒就要给对方一记底特律smash。  
“没事没事。刚刚说的兔子是？”  
来的是上鸣同学实在太好了，绿谷出久深感幸运。当然，糊弄了你这一点我感到十分抱歉…  
“哦哦对，这件事。刚刚它往这里跑了，我和切岛他们正在分头找，但是怎么都找不———那边？！”上鸣电气正解释，忽然受惊似的跳了起来看向轰焦冻身后。  
绿谷出久循着他的视线看去，只见一道白影很快地窜了过去，扎入草丛内消失不见。他眯起眼，快速判断出那是只兔子的形状，但好像又有些熟悉…  
咦，他见过那只兔子吗？  
“我去找。”轰焦冻反应更快，只撂下一句话人便紧追过去。  
“果然…轰同学就好像是安定剂一样的存在呢。不愧是——等、绿谷？你怎么也？”上鸣电气眨了眨眼，转头想和绿谷吐槽轰焦冻的速度。谁知对方呆呆地站在原地理也不理他，忽然又顿悟了似的，低低“啊”了声，一挥魔杖，脚底气流快速运转，随即便炮弹般地射了出去。  
隐约间上鸣还听到了“好狡猾”这样的字眼，可…谁能告诉他这是什么情况？总觉得从刚刚开始就有哪不对劲？  
“上鸣同学不好意思！”几秒后，绿谷出久的声音遥遥传来，“拜托你先去找兔子吧，轰同学他…大概是走错方向了！”  
走错方向…轰焦冻？  
好的，从刚刚开始就接不到这俩人脑回路的上鸣冷静地想。  
他决定放弃思考。  
说真的，这不是什么新型整人游戏吗？

**Author's Note:**

> KUDO=更新动力


End file.
